Tinsmith
Dealers in pewter, copper, brass, some silver, and of course, tin—they make, repair, and sell. Most of these are household goods, particularly for the kitchen. Tinsmiths are also known as cutlers, tinkers, and whitesmiths. ---- Andiron, brass . . . . . 5₲ Bowl, metal, common . . . . . 11ƒ6 Bowl, metal, precious . . . . . 3₲10 Brass plating . . . . . 5¢ ::————This is a four inch square of twenty gauge brass, suitable for adding some steampunkery or general shininess. Brazier, hand-held . . . . . 2₲ Brazier, wall sconce . . . . . 2₲8 Buckle . . . . . 3ƒ Candelabrum, brass . . . . . 1₲8 ::————This is a single candlestick. For larger candelabra, multiply half the base cost by the number of candles it holds (which is then added back to the original half). Candle holder, carrying . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Small, with a finger ring and bobèche Candle holder, wall sconce . . . . . 11ƒ Chamber pot . . . . . 16ƒ Coffee pot, steel . . . . . 2₲17 Cutlery, fancy set . . . . . 27₲10 ::————This is a nicer set of 'silverware', with designs on the handles. It is service for sixteen and includes two sizes of spoons, both salad and dinner forks, butter knives (or spreaders), and table knives (the sharper sort). A nice carrying or storage case is included. Cutlery, simple set . . . . . 9ƒ ::————Also called flatware or silverware, but for this price you don't get actual silver; this is a single unadorned fork, spoon, and butter knife. Dish, dinner plate, metal, common . . . . . 7ƒ7 Dish, dinner plate, metal, precious . . . . . 2₲7 Flask, hold 16 ounces, silver . . . . . 11₲13 Flask, hold 16 ounces, steel . . . . . 1₲,5¢ Fork . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Fork you muther-forker. Gride . . . . . 8ƒ ::————The accompanying device for your besom. You heathens probably know this as a 'dust pan'. Infuser, tea . . . . . 6ƒ Ladle . . . . . 6ƒ Lunch box . . . . . 1₲14 ::————Also known as a lunch pail or lunch tin, this is just the container with handle, no coffee flask or utensils. Mirror, full-length, bronze . . . . . 2₲ Mirror, hand, bronze . . . . . 1₲ Mirror, wall, bronze . . . . . 1₲10 Pan, cake . . . . . 14ƒ Pan, casserole . . . . . 15ƒ Pan, frying . . . . . 17ƒ Pan, griddle . . . . . 2₲ Pan, muffin . . . . . 18ƒ Pan, sauce . . . . . 16ƒ Pan, sauté . . . . . 12ƒ Pot, brass, cauldron, one gallon . . . . . 9ƒ Pot, brass, kettle . . . . . 10ƒ Roller bearing, per hundred, bronze, small . . . . . 4₲ Salt cellar, silver . . . . . 8₲5 ::————As useful a status symbol as a container Serving tray . . . . . 7ƒ8 ::————These are commonly silver, which costs two and a half times as much. Spittoon, brass . . . . . 16ƒ Spoon . . . . . 4ƒ ::————"Spoon!" Squeegee . . . . . 2₲8 ::————This is just the hand-size model, but the handle allows for a broomstick to be inserted. Stein, pewter . . . . . 1₲ ::————With lid; for beer-drinking purposes Tea kettle . . . . . 2₲11 Torch holder, wall sconce . . . . . 1₲14 Vesta . . . . . 1₲5 ::————Reusable matchbox made of brass, tin, or silver; at this price you don't get the silver one Vinaigrette . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Not a salad dressing. This small metal container has a perforated top—like a salt shaker—and holds smelling salts, vinegar, or anything else that can help kill the stench of living in a big city. Wash basin, large . . . . . 12ƒ Wash basin, small . . . . . 7ƒ Wire, copper, 1/4", 20' . . . . . 1₲14 ::————About a two gauge, for this wire you need bolt cutters or a saw to cut. It is very stiff and difficult to work by hand. Wire, copper, 12 gauge, 20' . . . . . 1₲3 ::————Coat hanger wire: sheets of this thickness would be considered plates. Wire, copper, 20 gauge, 300' . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Used in garrottes and hanging a pretty painting of the person you garrotted; about paperclip thickness Wire, copper, 24 gauge, 300' . . . . . 14ƒ ::————This is commonly used for tripping people and other traps. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex